The TORSO-CENTRIC EXERCISE BOARD was developed to eliminate all the fat that accumulates on the abdomen, waist and hips and at the same time give perfect circulation of the blood and lymph throughout the system because the exercises are done with the feet up and the head down.
In the TORSO-CENTRIC EXERCISE SYSTEM you only need to do four exercises. With these four exercises you are working constantly on the waist and abdomen without interruption and this the reason you destroy all the fat.
The board is made so simple but so clever that you can use it indoors in the living room or bedroom or outdoors in the yard or garden, or take it in your car to the beach or mountains. Doing these exercises five minutes a day will rejuvenate ones entire system. I believe that much poor posture, backache and fatigue are due to weakness of the muscles of the back, waist and abdomen which weakness proper use of the TORSO-CENTRIC EXERCISE BOARD will correct.
It took me twenty years to develop this invention. I have been a professional athlete for sixteen years and today, due to my invention and my TORSO-CENTRIC EXERCISE SYSTEM, I am in better shape than ever.